


Talentless

by SoftBoi922



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoi922/pseuds/SoftBoi922
Summary: Powers appeared 30 years ago. At first they were just enhancements. But then... they changed. Evolved, if you will. Please, enjoy as you read the tale of this small group of 4 trying to survive in the Wastes.





	Talentless

I'm bored and have been working on this for almost 8 days now.


End file.
